Nina's Invitation
by cw2k
Summary: Nina took Cassie Cage hostage and it's up to Sonya to rescue her, but when she got to the motel where she was being held, she finds something she never expected.


Nina's Invitation

Special Forces HQ

Cassie Cage, daughter of Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage, was sent in a personal mission to capture Tekken's blonde assassin, Nina Williams. Somewhere in the alleyways of Los Angeles, Cassie was ambushed by Nina from behind.

"I knew you were coming for me , Cassandra Cage. Looks like Sonya will have one less family member."

Nina took Cassie to a motel where she was staying at. She lays Cassie in the bed. She pondered over what to do. She proceeded by stripping Cassie's SF bodysuit. She is now in her black bra and panties. Nina grabbed a red strap-on , strips naked and puts it on. She slowly took Cassie's lips and kissed her. She then took her panties off, opens her legs, climbs on top and teases her clitoris. Before Nina could continue, Cassie's radio activated.

"Cassie? Cassie? Do you read?"

"Sonya Blade. How I have longed to meet you."

"This must be Nina Williams. Where's my daughter?"

"She is safe and sound, for now. You can find me at a motel on State Street, 3b. You should come, Sonya. I guarantee you and your daughter will have a lot of fun with me."

Nina ended the conversation and proceeded to enter Cassie with the strap-on. She slowly woke up, seeing Nina on top of her.

"Hello, Cassie."

"Where am I? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME?"

"Be silent, girl! Your mother will be here shortly. In the meantime, why don't you and I have some fun?"

Nina slid the dong into Cassie's vagina. She was gentle. She made her first thrust. She kissed Cassie as she plunged deep. As Nina pumped into her, Cassie wrapped her legs around her.

"So good, Nina. Don't stop, please."

Nina continued plowing into Cassie. Cassie's orgasm was about to hit when Sonya bursted through the door, pointing her pistol.

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER!"

Cassie already shot her load.

"So, Sonya. Your daughter seemed to enjoy getting fucked." She walked toward Sonya. "Good thing I brought a extra just for you."

Nina kissed Sonya. "Come, Sonya. I'm gonna have some fun with you." Nina strips Sonya of her uniform. Sonya helps her out.

"After this, I'm bringing you in."

"We'll see."

Nina gently threw the now naked Sonya on the bed. "Mom..."

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, I can't wait to plow into Nina."

"Why wait, Cassie? You can take this and go right into my ass."

Nina made her first thrust into Sonya. Cassie had no problem pumping into Nina from behind. Sonya moaned as Nina went deep. She licked around Sonya's breasts, caressed her thighs, and whispered in her ear. "Still want to bring me in?"

"Change of plans. From blonde to blonde, I want to ride you."

Sonya bounced on Nina. Cassie was kissing her mother, playing with her breasts. Sonya's orgasm was approaching quickly. She screamed as she orgasmed. She then took Nina's strap-on and slid it in Cassie's ass.

"Oh, mom! Don't stop! Ah! Ah! Oh God! Fuck me!"

Sonya went faster into her ass. Nina was watching Sonya giving Cassie the business in the ass. After a few minutes, Cassie rode Sonya with the dong in her pussy.

"So nice to see you riding your mom, Cassie. After this, you both can fuck me." Cassie bounced hard. Sonya massaged her breasts. "Mom, I'm coming!"

"Give it to me then take this dong and fuck me good!"

Cassie orgasmed again. Then she took the into Sonya's pussy. She pumped hard into her.

"Ah, Cassie, you're so much better than your dad! Ah ah fuck me!"

Cassie admired Sonya's figure even in her late 40s. Sonya was about to explode. She finally did.

"Let's give Nina a mother/daughter finale," Cassie said.

"I want that ass."

Cassie laid down allowing Nina to take the dong into her pussy while Sonya slid the extra into her ass. As Nina moved her hips fast, she liplocks Cassie. Sonya the ass real good. Nina moaned as Sonya pumped in hard. Nina bounced on Cassie, massaging and licking her breasts. Cassie did the same to Nina.

"CASSIE, SONYA, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I'M GONNA CUM! AH! AH OH GOD"

Nina screamed as she shot her load.

"Still thinking about bringing me in?"

"No, Nina. You've become our new favorite toy." ;)


End file.
